


Better Off Here

by MissPress (SayImLovely)



Series: Better Off [1]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Smallville RPF
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Sad Ending, Smut, Top Lex Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayImLovely/pseuds/MissPress
Summary: Clark and Lex have been secretly dating. It was all going fine until Clark’s dad interrupts them having sex.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Better Off [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185854
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Better Off Here

Yes, Clark had ‘hyper-abilities’ or whatever you called them, but how was he supposed to know his dad was coming home? He’d been in Metropolis for the weekend so he could spend more time with Clark’s mom. And besides, he was a little... distracted.

“Oh my god, fuck!” Clark gasped as he rolled his hips down onto Lex’s fingers. Lex kissed and sucked on Clark’s neck, making him let out a loud whine.

“You’re so loud.” Lex muttered into Clark’s neck. Clark’s face flushed deeper, if that was even possible at this point.

“Sorry, I can’t- ffurg- Lex!” Clark’s toes curled  
and his back arched as Lex angled his fingers to that place inside him that made him want to cry.

“Don’t be, I love hearing you.” He whispered before pounding his fingers into Clark’s prostate. Clark’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, jaw going slack. He could barely catch his breath. Lex loved how responsive he was. How big, strong, heroic Clark Kent could fall apart at the slightest twist of Lex’s hands. Lex licked his other hand and began pumping Clark’s cock. Clark became overstimulated and began writhing beneath Lex. He gripped Lex’s wrist, trying to pull himself off of Lex’s fingers.

“Unh, oh fuck, fuck, Lex! Fuck me, oh my god, please.” Clark whined. Lex watched Clark for a moment, taking in his desperation before breathing out.

“God, yes.” Lex removed his fingers and began unbuttoning his shirt. Clark gripped his belt buckle, pulling it apart, doing everything in his power to not rip his clothes to shreds. Lex had gotten his shirt off by then, and unbuttoned his pants before kicking them off the bed. Clark pulled down his underwear before grabbing Lex, trying to line him up with his hole.

“Hold on, babe.” He laughed. Clark whined. “We need more lube than this.” Lex reached to the side table and grabbed the bottle they’d been using before. “Condoms?” Lex questioned.

“No! C’mon Lex-“

“Clark, are you sure? I mean I know I’m clean but-“

“So am I, so what’s the hold up?” Clark panted. Lex smirked down at him. 

“You’re so needy. I should make you wait for it. Maybe beg.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss Clark’s clavicle.

“Lex, I’ve been waiting and begging enough. Fuck me.” 

“Sir, yes sir.” Lex said while pouring lubed onto his cock before pumping it. Lex lined himself up and pushed into Clark. Lex let out a deep groan, allowing his head to drop into Clark’s neck as he thrust slowly.

“Yes yes yes, c’mon baby, give it to me.” Clark gasped. His eyes were closed as he rocked down onto Lex. Lex lifted up Clark’s leg before increasing his speed.

“You’re so good, fuck.” Lex panted, kissing his calf. Clark scratched down Lex’s back, this motivated Lex to go faster. “Yeah, you like that? Who’s is it?” Clark’s eyes rolled back.

“It’s yours! Oh my god, it’s yours. Fucking take it, Lex. Lex!” 

“Yeah, say my name.” He growled into Clark’s ear.

“Lex! God, right there. Lex, Lex-“ Clark froze. He heard the front door open. “Lex, stop.” Lex froze, he was still panting as he pulled back from Clark.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Lex breathed.

“Shit! Lex pull out.” Lex obliged, being sure to not hurt Clark, not that he could if he tried. Clark scrambled off of the bed, picking up shrew clothing. 

“Are you ok? I’m sorry if I was being to rough. What do you need me to-“

“My dad’s home! Keep your voice down!” Clark whisper yelled. Lex eyes widened.

“Shit! I thought he was gone for the weekend? Ok, it’s ok. Let’s just get dressed and-“

“Clark? You home? I somebody up there with you? Is that Pete?” Jonathan called from upstairs.

“You have to hide. I haven’t exactly told him about us... like at all.” Clark whispered.

“What? I thought you talked to him!” Lex whispered yelled back. Clark heard the floorboard creak. 

“Now is not the time, just go in closet and stay quiet!” He shoved Lex into the closet before speeding up to get dressed and hide any evidence of what they’d been doing. Lex had managed to slip on some underwear in the closet.

Jonathan jiggled the door handle. 

“Hey Clark?”

“Hey Dad. What’s goin on?”

“Well I’d rather you tell me by opening up the door.” Jonathan chuckled.

“Oh yeah, right, of course.” Clark went over to open the door. Jonathan smiled and pulled Clark into a hug.

“How was your weekend, son. No crazy parties this time?” Jonathan asked, sarcastically.

“Nope, nothing.” Clark’s voice wavered. Fuck. Jonathan turned back to him, eyes squinted.

“So what did happen this weekend?” Jonathan asked, his suspicion evident.

“Nothing. Just hung out here.” Voice crack. Shit, shit, shit. 

“So you won’t mind if I take a look around?” Jonathan said, leaning to peak under Clark’s bed. 

“I-well uh.” Jonathan walked over to the closet. Clark sped in front of him. “How was your weekend in Metropolis, dad?” Jonathan looked up to make eye contact with his son.

“Step out of the way, son.” Clark gulped before stepping to the side. He silently prayed to any god that was listening that Lex would blend in with his clothes. A second later he learned that every god has been planning his demise. His father pulled open the closet door to find a nearly naked Lex Luthor. Jonathan stares for a moment. Once at Lex, then to Clark, then back to Lex. Clark is sure that Lex could’ve made up a story on the spot but the flush on his face and Lex’s still semi-hard bulge gave it away. Lex hadn’t really had a chance to get much else on, trying to avoid making noise. Making eye contact with Lex, Jonathan grabbed his arm.

“I’m gonna kill you.” Jonathan slung Lex out of the closet onto Clark’s bedroom floor.

“Dad, no!”

“You were just waiting at the cradle, huh? Grooming my kid so as soon as he was legal he’d be on top of you! That’s why you wanted to be his friend so badly? He’s barely 18!” Jonathan shouted.

“I’m actually 19, dad.”

“Yeah, and if anything I’m the one who was on t-“ Jonathan had socked Lex in the face before he could finish his sentence.

“Dad, stop!” 

“Clark, stay out of this.”

“Dad, Lex is my boyfriend.” Clark said, looking his dad in the eyes.

“Clark, dont. I’ll go, I don’t wanna stir the pot.” Lex pleaded.

“We’ve been dating for almost a year now. And I’m the one who came onto him. He rejected me three times before giving me a chance. He’s not a cradle robber, dad. He told me I was too young... I convinced him that I wasn’t.” Jonathan looked over at Clark.

“Oh yeah? And how’d you do that? By letting him “get on top”?” He spat.

“No, Dad, we talked about it like normal people!”

“We only started having... relations a month ago.” Lex stuttered.

“And who’s idea was that?” Jonathan interrogated, turning his head towards Lex.

“It was mine, Dad! It was my idea. I was horny and I asked him to have sex with me. I begged him, actually. And oh, you bet he obliged-“

“Clark, that’s enough-“ Lex intervened

“Clark, you’re grounded. Get out of my house, Luthor. Stay away from my kid” 

“Dad, you can’t-“

“I can and I will. This is my house, you are my son and you live under my roof. And as long as this is my land, Lex Luthor will stay off of it.”

“Lex, you don’t have to listen to him, let me go with you.” Clark’s eyes began to tear up.

“Actually Clark, I do. This is his house. I don’t want to start anything between you and your dad. I’ll go.” Lex said, redressing himself. 

“Lex, please. Let me come.” Clark whispered, gripping Lex’s hand. Lex pulls his hand away. He rests it on Clark’s cheek, wiping away a rolling tear.

“I think you’re better off here.” Lex leaned in an placed a peck on Clark’s lips before walking out.

Clark stared at his feet with a flushed face and tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry son, but that man is no good.” He father tried to comfort while walking up to him. He tried to touch Clark’s arm but Clark gently pushed his hand away. Jonathan sighed before walking out of the room. Clark lied down face down in his pillow and sobbed his heart out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, I’m willing to make a part two if anyone is interested.  
> Just comment below and let me know. also I take fic recs!
> 
> Smallville  
> Supernatural  
> Teen Wolf  
> DCU  
> MCU  
> and more!


End file.
